


一个陷阱

by cwyy



Category: Ivy/Harley - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwyy/pseuds/cwyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley是个非常容易预测的人，起码对于Ivy而言。<br/>其实Harley也并不是那么好预测，只不过对于Ivy而言，所有人都很好预测。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一个陷阱

Harley是个非常容易预测的人，起码对于Ivy而言。

其实Harley也并不是那么好预测，只不过对于Ivy而言，所有人都很好预测。

当然，现在的局面其实也带有那么一点随机性，比如Harley打破了花粉瓶子的原因真的只是失手。当然，如果你要问为什么那位性感的超级恶棍要把费洛蒙放在厨房桌子上，她大概也只会给你一个吻，让你好好睡上一时罢了——好吧好吧，从法律意义上来看，这大概算得上是强奸，只不过对于两个前超级恶棍而言，这大抵只能勉强算得上是某种奇怪的情趣。

对于Ivy而言，此情此景有些微妙，这么说吧，她的花粉原本应该更有趣些，那呆头鹅本该把她堪堪蔽体的睡裙扯的七零八落，而不是像现在这样抱着她的脖子舔她的嘴唇和眼睛，弄得她一脸口水。眼球可受不得这样的刺激，她不得不把Harley作乱的脑袋推开，却被这配色古怪的小丑吮住了喉咙，一下一下的，让人心悸的暖和痒。这白皮肤小怪物的手指头也不肯闲着，就像条秋天里的蛇似的，从她的睡裙边缘滑进了她身下那个温暖阴暗的巢穴，进去了之后倒像是成了精的蚯蚓，不要命的往深里钻。

她们不只一次做过这样的好事，轻车熟路的很，Harley那能拿下博士学位的脑子且能记住那个“重点”呢。三两下就把那巢穴里的泉水引了出来。拇指的配合也不在话下。当下，嘴上呻吟着，大腿还发着抖的Ivy倒像是被人侵犯的那一个。

这可不行，Ivy眨眨眼，客厅中央的那颗树听话的的伸出了手把Harley从她的身上剥离下去，暂时脱开的情欲的绿皮肤女人挥着手，肆意把女人摆成了易于享用的形状。

胸要对着她，脚踝也该在手边能让她随时把玩，胳膊要牢牢的绑在后面。她满意的在被绑成可以食用的形状的女人身旁转着圈。

“Ivy，快来，来这里，我想要你，你的嘴唇，你的手指，”被绑住的那个女人是从来不羞于把单词摆成各式各样露骨的样子，“来使用我，求你了，彻底的使用我，全部，这全部都是属于你的，我恳求你，我命令你，天那，我要忍不住了。9月为什么还这么热，你种的那些树都没有在好好工作吗？回头我要把它们砍掉，统统都砍掉。”

那就恭敬不如从命，她现在可是以拯救为业了，要知道Poison Ivy现在可不是恶棍，是个正正经经的超级英雄了。

她的手指顺着情欲的指引来到了Harley睡裤的边缘，一点一点的进入了她身下的雨林，不是吗？又是个茂密又湿润的地方。素来修剪爽利的圆钝指甲成不了什么危险，她肆无忌惮的在恋人身体里舒展收缩着她秀美的手指，曲起的手指让那总是旋转这无数荒谬想法的脑子变得空空荡荡，只剩下情欲的火烧的噼里啪啦。

Harley讨好的吸着她放在她嘴唇里的另一只手，好不容易嘴上有了空闲便开始嘟嘟囔囔的索吻。她要吻，她们便去接一个吻。

那是个香蕉一样的吻，甜蜜又黏黏糊糊，舌头互相摩擦，呼吸融为一体，Ivy甚至忘了手上的动作，湿漉漉的手捧着Harley的头，把她染成黑色的鬓发打湿了一片。她掌握了主动权，当然，她卷起舌头把女人的舌头勾引进了自己的嘴里，像是在嚼着什么一样，野蛮的与她交缠。

当他她们都没法找回自己呼吸的时候，她命令那些树枝退下，重新获得了下肢自主权的女人飞快的骑上了她，懊恼的把她的睡裙推到了胸部以上，赌气似的狠狠嘬着她胸前的殷红，痛和麻一起涌进了她的中枢，她听见自己说轻点，那女人倒是听话至极的改成了舔舐，惹得她更没法冷静。Ivy勉强撑起上身，把碍事的衣服甩到了一边，拱起腰，在那在她身上奋力劳作的人的小腹上厮磨着火热而滑腻的下体。一瞬间，引得身上的女人也情欲勃发，起身坐在她的两腿之间，扭摆着腰肢，让两人早已开始充血的下体有力的撞在一起。她们交叠着，旋转着，用难以言喻的方式刺激着两人肉红色的欲望核心。

最后他先一步达到了顶峰，她的四肢隐去了，她的躯干隐去了，窗外的哥谭城也隐去了，万物在这一刻静止，草木忘记发芽，花朵不再枯萎，她只剩下了两腿之间的器官还在运作，大脑也被彻底清空，所有感官都让位给了这场华美性事，她无谓的挺动着身体，修长的腿缠紧了身上的人。等她的思绪从万里之外飘回来的时候，Harley正抱着她打颤，她伸出手怜爱的抚摸着爱人被汗水沾湿的黑发，此时此刻，她生出了一种错觉，似乎从此她们将永远相爱，从此不再分离。


End file.
